You can run, but you can't escape
by Emma Is CrAy CrAy
Summary: Emily, Yorli, Gwen and Scarlett try to steal the Mayan idol. But what will happen when 3 demon monkeys chase after them? Rated K some violence.
1. The Idol

Hello! This is my first FanFic In a long time! I hope you like this story about Temple Run!

I was leading the way. Yorli behind me, then Gwen, then Scarlett. We all formed a single line, trying to find the Mayan Idol. Scarlett should lead us, but I was the one with the map.

"Ok, this is boring. Why can't we find the idol already," Yorli questioned. She doesn't like waiting. She really wants that idol, since she knows how much money we will get.

"Don't worry Yorli. We are almost there." I said.

Finally we got to the idol. It was marvelous, and it was metallic in the sunlight. Bright gold, and there was a face carved in it. After a few seconds of beauty, Scarlett snatched the idol from the stand. Suddenly the ground felt very shaky. We thought there was an earthquake, because of all the shaking.

I was trying to put the idol in my sack, but suddenly Gwen yells,

"RUN!"

I looked her way, noticing what she was wanting to run away from.

"Demon Monkeys," I muttered. We all ran to the entrance. Scarlett turns her back towards us, while saying,

"3! There are three ofthem!"


	2. The tragic event

How was that last chapter? Was it a cliff hanger? Well, this chapter may have some tragic events.

"I think we out ran them," said Yorli. I agreed with her, because they could not be found.  
"Hopefully they don't have invisibility powers," said Gwen. She can be a real scardy cat sometimes. We found a little area where we set our stuff down. We made this area our camp site. Good thing we each brought a few blankets, so we could set up our tents. Once we got them set up, we sat around a campfire Scarlett made. After a while,we ate some food, and then we started to go to bed. I stayed up, though, because I was the first watch. Suddenly, I heard footsteps.

"Who's there," I shouted. It was Gwen, but she had on a sleepy face.

"Emily, go to sleep," she said. "I'll take second watch." I let her take my spot, then I slowly walked to my tent and dozed off.

Suddenly, we all wake up at midnight to a piercing scream.

"Gwen!" Every one shouted. We ran to where she was, and she layed there, as stiff as a stick.

"She's dead," whispered Yorli. Gwen was Yorli's best friend. They were like sisters.

"Everyone pack up their stuff," Scarlett said."it's not safe here." We all packed up our stuff, and then we headed down the trail.


	3. The trail

**Ok! If you are following me and my stories, or if you like my stories, I want you to do something! I am making a contest for people who like to write! If you would like to be in the contest, PM me. Now to the story.**

We were walking down the trail. Me, Scarlett and Yorli. We were trying to find food, but in this part of the jungle, food was scarce. We traveled for days, but no sign of food anywhere. We were hungry, but we still had water.

As we were walking down the trail, which never ended, we heard footsteps. I thought it was our imagination. But then they got louder. Yorli turned around, not knowing that there were 3 monkey demons waiting to eat her flesh. So when she turned around, one of the demons attacked her, and the other two ran after Scarlett and I.

"Yorli!" I screamed. "She's never going to come back," said Scarlett. "But we have to out run these demon monkeys!" We run and run until we stop at a lake. They were only a few minutes behind.

"Demon monkeys hate water!" I yelled. "If we get in the water they will go away!" We hop into the water right as the demons got there. Once they saw us in the water, they ran as quickly as they could.

"Yay!" We both yelled. We were so happy, getting away from the monkeys. But suddenly, something didn't feel right.

**Now, if you want to be in the contest, read these rules before you PM me:**

**1: you must have 1 or more stories**

**2: it must be a one shot.**

**3: it must be a cross over story.**

**4: you can write about anything as long as it is like rules 2 and 3.**

**Now you can PM me if you want to be in it!**


	4. Alone

**Hey Guys! So the contest is off. I know, but I need more stories. Please r&r, and send me ideas! I'm out of ideas for stories to write. But I am going to finish my Zevie One Shots, for people who want me to. Now I hope you like this next chapter! And italics mean flashback or a dream.**

Next thing you know, we are surrounded by piranhas. I try to scream, but Scarlett stops me.

"Piranhas hate screams. If you scream, they will automatically attack," said Scarlett. I was terrified. To keep my mind away from that, I tried to remember something my marine biology teacher taught me.

_Flashback:_

"_Remember Emily," she said. "If you are going to be an adventurer and find ancient things for museums, watch out for piranhas. The only way for you to keep them away is __**rotten fish."**_

'Rotten Fish…' I thought. I believe I had some fish in my backpack. I caught fish, but I forgot to eat it a few days ago. I fished around for the fish, trying not to take anything out. I finally see it. I pull it out, then I throw it to the other side of the lake. The piranhas dash for the fish, making time for me and Scarlett to run out of the lake. I got out, so I was helping Scarlett out. But the piranhas knew, so they grabbed her leg. Their teeth sunk into Scarlett's leg, which a lot of blood came out. Suddenly she lost grip, and so she fell in the water.

"Scarlett," I screamed. I was all alone. No one to be there when I get chased by the monkeys. No one will be there to split the prize money with me. No one.

I was all alone.

I walked and walked, but no sign of the ocean. I was headed towards the beach where our boat was docked, but I was farther away than I thought. I was lucky, though, because I had found some fruit and some cocoa beans. I found a tall tree, so I set up my stuff there. There wasn't anything to do, so I called for help. I couldn't reach the museum, so I just put on some music.

_What Hurts The Most-Cascada_

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house That don't bother me I can take a few tears now and then And just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin' on With you gone still upsets me_

_There are days Every now and again I pretend I'm okay But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing What could have been And not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do_

_It's hard to deal with the pain Of losing you everywhere I go But I'm doin' it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I See our old friends and I'm alone Still harder_

_Gettin' up, gettin' dressed Livin' with this regret But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words That I saved in my heart That I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to say And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing What could have been And not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do_

_I'm not afraid to cry Every once in a while even though goin' on With you gone still upsets me_

_There are daysEvery now and again I pretend I'm okay But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to sayAnd watching you walk away_

_Never knowing What could have bee nAnd not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do_

_What hurts the most Was being so close And having so much to sayAnd watching you walk away_

_Never knowing What could have been And not seein' that lovin' you Is what I was tryin' to do._

**Hey! Loving the plot? Emily is left alone. What will happen to her trying to go to the boat? You will find out in the next chapter! See you later!**


End file.
